She is not yours
by TexasGril
Summary: The case had been a tough one. It was only tough because Andy felt useless. She was not even sure why she was paired with Sam for the case. He wouldn't take any of her ideas or thoughts on the case seriously. As she stood in front of Marlo and Sam, One Shot.


**Had a late night of staring off into space and came up with this one. I finally got to watch 4.01 (two days late because of work), so I put my spin on what is to come based off what I saw in the promos. This is a one shot. The time frame is after 4.01.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

The case had been a tough one. It was only tough because Andy felt useless. She was not even sure why she was paired with Sam for the case. He wouldn't take any of her ideas or thoughts on the case seriously. She stood in front of Marlo and Sam, as Marlo reamed her for being stupid and even asked was she trying to get someone else killed with her stupid ideas and behavior. That hurt worse then Sam looking on at her disapproving. It was Nick who stepped in after Marlo's comment and informed the two of them the beating up of Andy was done. He then promptly marched Andy away from them. She ended up riding with Nick back to the barn, leaving the case to Sam and Marlo to work. Andy did fuss at Nick for swooping in and trying to rescue her, she could hold her own. Nick told her he knew that but right now, she shouldn't have to hold her own.

Later back at the barn when Andy had what she thought was a solid lead; she gave it to Traci to mull over. She soon came back to Andy and told her she was spot on, did she want to give it to Sam. Andy shook her head and told her no, you take it to them.

When the arrest was made, Marlo and Sam were working on the paperwork with Traci. It was when they thanked Traci for her hard work that Traci told them all the thanks went to Andy for finding it. Sam looked around for Andy and didn't see her. Traci made a comment as she walked to get more coffee that Andy's shift was over. She was not about to tell either one of them where she was.

Marlo was headed to the locker room with Sam when he saw Gail come out of interrogation room one and Nick went in. He had a hunch and told Marlo he would be waiting for her when she was done. She went into the locker room and he slipped into the observation room to see if his hunch was right.

* * *

Andy sat in interrogation room one talking to Gail when shift ended. The conversation was light between them. Gail eventually texted Nick to tell him where they were and soon Gail was leaving and Nick was coming in. Gail had told Andy that she had doubts if she wanted to be in a relationship with Nick. Andy tried to have her see reason. Soon Nick came in and Gail said she was going to change.

Nick talked to Andy about Gail, since Andy refused to talk about what happened with Sam and Marlo. They didn't realize Sam was watching and listening when Andy dropped a bombshell. "Luke called me."

Nick looked up shocked at her as Sam put his head against the glass.

"Andy, please don't."

"Why not, nothing is here for me. My Dad announced last night that he is moving to Vancouver. His girlfriend has a new job there and he is following her. Why do I need to stay?"

"Have you given him an answer?"

"Nothing firm, it was just a, hey I may be pitching this, if it comes to light, can I come back and ask if you want to do this."

"Andy this last op, almost killed us, why go and do it again, alone?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders.

Nick shook his head. "Think she is out of the locker room?"

"Gail said she would text when it was clear." And just like that her phone chirped. "All clear."

"You can't keep hiding you know."

"Funny coming from you Nick, helping me hide all day today." Andy sighed, "I know but today, I just needed to. I will grow up tomorrow."

Sam quietly exited out of the observation room and went to find Marlo. His head was swimming.

Nick led her out of the room and told her he would see her later.

* * *

Andy quickly changed and headed out the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw them.

Andy tried to turn away from Sam as he was hugging Marlo goodbye in the parking lot. She really had nowhere to go. She needed to walk through the parking lot to head home. She just wanted to go home, she thought.

She turned again to start walking and noticed Sam staring at her. You can do this Andy thought. Just say goodnight and walk on by. As she continued to walk Sam half smiled at her, "You need a ride, McNally?"

"No, I am good, just headed home. Thanks anyway." Andy continued to walk.

"Come on Andy, just let me give you a ride to the penny. I heard you tell Diaz you would be there tonight."

Andy mumbled crap; she had forgotten that. She quietly said, "Ok."

Sam got in the truck and Andy got in the other side. Sam started the truck and headed towards the penny.

"Andy, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? We need to talk so we can put this all behind us. Maybe even be friends, trust each other and work together again without conflict."

Andy mulled it over. "I thought it was already behind us. I mean you did break up with me."

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the penny and parked. "Andy."

Andy took a deep breath and interrupted him. "You broke my heart."

Sam turned to look at her as he pulled his keys out of the ignition. "You got me back."

Andy raised her voice a little, "oh, so we are keeping score now, Mr. can't be a cop and be with you. I get it you moved on. Funny how she is a cop though."

Sam's face went dark, she knew by the clinching of his jaw and clinching of his fists she had pissed him off. He hit the steering wheel with his fist, startling her. Sam glared at her making her second-guess being in the truck with him. He raised his voice at her, who was she kidding he was yelling at her, "You don't get to throw anything in my face. YOU LEFT…"

Andy's door swung open quickly and they both turned surprised. Nick reached in unbuckled Andy's seatbelt, "Get out of the truck. Now Andy!" Nick was using what Andy joked with him while on UC, his Army commander voice. "Get out of the truck, NOW!" Andy slid out of the truck, Nick handed her his keys, "Get in my car and wait for me, don't argue."

Andy fled to Nick's vehicle as Sam glared at Nick. "This is none of your business Collins, you don't get to hide her and help her run from her problems."

Nick turned to make sure Andy was in his car, then turned back to Sam. "Glare at me all you want, I am not the one who is helping her run away, you go talk to Luke if you have a beef with that. I am protecting her from you! I am her partner and she is not yours anymore."

Sam clenched his fists, "I will talk to her and you can't stop it."

Nick looked towards the door of the penny and then back at Sam. "I don't think you will be bothering Andy anytime soon." Nick then shut the door and walked to his car.

Sam looked where Nick had glanced and saw Marlo walking towards his truck. Sam sighed and got out to meet Marlo.

* * *

Nick climbed into the car and started it.

"Nick I had it under control."

"Nothing about that was under control. You had to poke him. Leave him alone Andy, he is dating Marlo."

"I know."

Nick pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"Nick, where is Gail."

"Drunk and hanging on Chris. As much as I want her back, she seems to have eyes for Chris again. She just blew up at me about the op."

"I am so sorry Nick."

Nick's phone beeped again, he flipped open his phone, read the text and then pulled out of the parking lot. "I am taking you home. I will pick you up before shift at 3."

"umm, I am on days."

"Not anymore, I just texted Best and we are switching with Berkley and Johnson, they had asked this morning if we could switch and I hadn't answered yet, I just swapped us shifts for the next two weeks with them."

"Wow and you told me I should not hide from my problems."

"No, we take a break and come back fresh and ready. Besides we are helping out Berkley and Johnson, one has a daughter graduating this next week and the other has a wife going on a business trip and will need to be home for his kids. It's a win, win."

Nick pulled up in front of her apartment. "You going to be ok tonight."

"Yeah, see you at 3." Andy got out, went inside and went to bed.

* * *

Sam walked into parade late and noticed that Nick and Andy were missing. Once Frank had finished his brief, Sam walked over to the sheet to see if they were assigned and were just late. They were not on the board and that made Sam's heart jump. Traci walked up to him as he was leaving to go ask Frank if they had taken another undercover or just on a different shift. Traci saw his panic face and stopped him. "They are on nights for the next two weeks. Its for the best."

Sam just looked a her like she was crazy until Traci spoke again, "Might want to put your game face on, your girlfriend is headed over here."

* * *

A week later Sam's phone rang, he rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 3 am. He flipped open his phone, "Swarek."

"This is Dispatch, sorry to call so early but you are on call this week correct?"

"Yes."

"There has been a request for the D's at 1113 Bay Street. Officer involved shooting."

"My ETA will be 30 minutes."

"Thank you Detective."

* * *

Sam arrived on scene and looked around. Sam went under the crime scene tap and the officer pointed him to the area he was needed. He walked up the steps and looked at the nametag, "Officer Miller what have we got?"

Officer Miller walked him in and opened his notebook, "911 call was received at 11:50 pm for a domestic disturbance with small children in the house. Turns out kids, 9 months, 3 years and 5 years were upstairs sleeping. Mom and boyfriend I guess decided to take a hit of what we can only assume is meth, the stuff is all over the coffee table by the way, and was screaming at the walls when Officers arrived. When officers tried to calm the situation, boyfriend stab Officer Collins with a butcher knife in the side, Officer McNally shot him and then mom skewered Officer McNally's arm with a steak knife then hit her in the head with a fire extinguisher from the kitchen."

"Ok, so why do you need me if you know the whole story?" Sam tried so hard to school his features when Miller said McNally was attacked.

Officer Miller motions for him to come over where he is standing and points behind the sofa.

"We just need you to figure out who this is?"

Sam looked around the sofa to see a badly decomposing female body with air fresheners hanging all over her. "Hmm, she has been dead a while."

"Ya, think?" Officer Miller chuckled, "but then again that is why they pay you the big bucks and not me."

Sam smirked and looked over to the boyfriend's body, he then looked past that and saw all the blood on the floor in different spots.

Officer Miller spoke up, "That is Officer Collins and Officer McNally's blood. Collins is closer to the wall and McNally is closer to the boyfriend."

Sam shook his head, "How are they doing?"

"Don't know, Medics got them out of here pretty quickly. I think SSgt Best knows more details."

"Ok, thanks, I am going to start here and when the ME gets here I will head to the hospital."

* * *

An hour later, Sam headed to the hospital as he walked in he saw SSgt Best. "Hey, they ok?"

"Collins is out of surgery and in room 416. I am told he will make a full recovery. McNally is still in recovery but they let Oliver go back with her."

Sam closed his eyes and then opened them again. Frank took a hard look at him, "She is not yours Sam, are you here because of the case or because of her?"

Sam hesitated, "I am here because of the case boss."

"Ok." Best's phone rang and he stepped away.

Sam sat down in the chair and waited. Oliver came down, spoke to Best and then made his way over and sat next to Sam.

Sam sat up looking out the window, "How is she?"

"She is going to be ok. She is going to need physical therapy to get the full use of her left arm again. She staying tonight and tomorrow until we make arrangements for her to have someone stay with her. Collins can't, Traci can't so I am going to ask Zoey if she can help out."

"Oliver…."

"No, Sam. Let it be."

"I still have to talk to her about the case."

"Yeah, how about you go home to Marlo and you can talk to her when she is released from the hospital."

"Come on Ollie…"

"Don't come on Ollie me, you screwed up until you realize that, I think the rest of us are going to have her back." Oliver stood up, "Go home Sam. "

Oliver went back to Best and then headed upstairs.

Best sat down next to him next, "I know this has to be hard but you have to understand, this is for the best." Best then stood up and patted him on the shoulder, "If you want to win her back, first make sure its what you want and you don't drive her way in the process please."

"Thanks boss." Sam got up and made his way to his car. If this was going to work and he was going to quit hearing, I am not yours from Andy or anyone else telling him Andy is not his, he had to make sure they worked on being friends, then they could work on putting their relationship back together. Because she was it for him.


End file.
